Ace Combat 6 - Angels of Peace
Ace Combat 6 - Angels of Peace is the second story in the series of five written by DemonLordGalm. Its word count is 81,132, and was published March 28th, 2014 Summary The story takes place four years after the end of Retribution of a Demon and switches view to the Emmerian pilot known only by his callsign, "Talisman". He's the leader of the Garuda Squadron and is thrust into a war with his new wingman Marcus Lampert, callsign "Shamrock", when the Republic of Emmeria's neighbor Estovakia suddenly launches an attack on their capital city of Gracemeria. In the process they meet the legendary "Demon Lord of the Round Table" and his wingman, the famed Yuke ace "Czar" who had sided with Estovakia as hired mercenaries. Cipher, however, has ulterior motives and is working with his own group of friends to uncover a mystery from his past that seems to connect with Talisman's as well. When the two finally meet face to face, a dark past is brought into the light that could very well change everything the Emmerian pilot had ever believed in. Characters * [[Ethan Costner (Wings of Freedom)|"Talisman"]] is the the main character who is a rookie pilot in service to the Republic of Emmeria Air Force. Used to not have a wingman before Estovakia launched a large scale invasion onto Emmeria, starting with a surprise attack on the capital city of Gracemeria where he was paired with Marcus Lampert by their AWACS "Ghost Eye". As the war progressed the two pilots quickly become the pillar of moral for the Emmerian forces and become feared among the Estovakian forces. * Marcus Lampert (callsign "Shamrock") is an Emmerian pilot that was partnered with Talisman as Garuda Squadron's second pilot. The two quickly became friends and an inseparable pair on the battlefield, imposing fear onto any Estovakian fighter they came across. His motivation to end the war however is not for fame or glory, but to liberate Gracemeria and return to his wife and daughter as quickly as possible. * Victor Voychek (callsign Strigon 1) was the flight lead of the fearsome Estovakian ace squadron "Strigon". He participated in the Invasion of Gracemeria with his squadron but during the engagement he was shot down by Talisman, forcing him to bailout beyond the city limits. He sustained an injury to his leg that prohibited from flying every again as a result. * Ilya Pasternak (callsign Strigon 1) is an Estovakian ace pilot who used to be the flight lead for the Vampire Squadron before being transferred to Strigon as its new flight lead. Is excited about becoming flight lead so he can have the chance of fighting the Emmerian pilot who had caused their forces so much trouble. Orders his squadron to return to base and takes on the Emmerian forces after the retaking of Gracemeria alone, the fight with Talisman leading to a loss and his death. * 'Aleksandar Costner ('callsign Cipher) is a world famous ace pilot, reputed as the "Ace of Aces" for having fought during the Belkan War, the Usean Continental War as the famed I.S.A.F pilot Mobius 1, and during the Circum-Pacific War as the leader of the Wardog Squadron and their rebirth as the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. Originally fights on the side of Estovakia, but after discovering more abut his past and his relationship with Talisman he defects and talks with the Emmerian pilot, revealing to him the dark truth about how he came to be the best pilot in history. * 'Nicolai Reznov '(callsign Czar) is the wingman of Cipher and Larry Foulke's replacement in Galm after the latter's sacrifice over Oured four years earlier. Cares deeply about Cipher and would stay by his side through thick and thin, staying with him when Cipher defects. Becomes good friends with Talisman and Marcus. * 'James Braxton '(callsign Eagle Eye) is the long time friend of Cipher, having operated as the Galm Team's AWACS during the entirety of the Belkan War and helping him find a new home in both Usea and Osea when Cipher moved from place to place, masking his identity. * 'Elizabeth Costner '(callsign Mephistopheles) is the wife of Cipher who marries him after the Belkan War and moves into a house they share in Anfang, Belka. Becomes worried about Cipher's well-being after Larry's death and his decision to go to Estovakia to fight in the civil war, eventually going over to the Anean Continent when the Anean Continental War first broke out. She joins the side of Emmeria and forges a strong, competitive relationship with Talisman and Marcus, the three constantly competing to get the most kills on various operations. * '''Lorenz Riedel '''is a former Belkan ace and member of the Gault Squadron. He defected to Estovakia after the Belkan War and brought with him the plans for the construction of Heavy Command Cruisers, the Eastern Faction in the Civil War taking them and constructing an entire fleet of them to help win the war. Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Ace Combat